


Good Vibrations

by just_your_average_cowboy



Series: beach dayz [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, part two to their day at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_cowboy/pseuds/just_your_average_cowboy
Summary: Sander looked down at Robbe, eyes closed, a soft smile spread across his face and sighed. Robbe needed this. Sander untangled his hands from Robbes hair and sank down into the water next to him.or part two of robbe and sander relaxing at the beach
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: beach dayz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829359
Kudos: 31





	Good Vibrations

Sander looked down at Robbe, eyes closed, a soft smile spread across his face and sighed. Robbe needed this. Sander untangled his hands from Robbes hair and sank down into the water next to him. It slowly closed in around him and soon all he could hear was his own heartbeat. He wondered if this is what a sensory deprivation tank felt like. It was nice to not feel anything but the presence of robbe floating next to him, safe. 

The past couple of weeks had been hard. Sander had been in a depressive episode for a while and hadn’t managed to see Robbe for most of it. He felt guilty, not that he had the episode, but that Robbe had to be there for it. Sander knew that it affected Robbe more than he let on, always smiling down at him, even when he hadn’t showered in a week. When Sander would tell Robbe to leave, he would, but he would always come back the next day with the same amount of love in his eyes. It must be exhausting. He looked over at Robbe and he could have sworn he could see the tension pouring out of him.

It had been Sander’s idea to come to the beach. Once he was feeling a bit better, he had booked train tickets and told Robbe he couldn't get a refund so he had to come. Being here now, sun shining down on them, he understood just how much they both needed to be here. 

Although Sander could always feel that darkness, a slight emptiness, it was soothed by being with Robbe. He didn’t expect Robbe to save him, he didn’t even want him to, he just wanted to be near him. He wanted to be able to witness Robbe’s smiles, his tears, his fits of rage and his uncontrollable giggles. That was enough. 

The water stirred beside him and Robbe stood up, reaching down into the water he pulled Sander up too. Robbe’s eyes were staring into his own a bit red from the salt water but still beautiful. He leaned in, gave sander a gentle kiss which tasted like the sea and the beer he had drank earlier, pulling back he said ‘let's go have a shower’.

Sander replied with a smile and then exclaimed ‘RACE YOU’ turning and running through the waves the sea pulling him back, but he pushed through.


End file.
